Inocentboy
by Yumi Sasaki
Summary: Natsu, es el infeliz hijo de la millonaria familia Dragneel, pero al escuchar las maravillosas historias de su amigo Happy de Fairy tail, decide comenzar una doble vida descubriendo lo destructiva que podía llegar a ser su contenida personalidad. Junto Happy, Lucy, Gray y Erza, el Dragneel descubrirá lo complicado que puede llegar a ser la vida en un mundo sin riqueza...¡Nalu!
1. Prologo

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**_cambio de escena_**_

**Inocentboy**

**Prologo **

Las hojas del cerezo que ellos habían plantado en su infancia, caían sobre su roja cabellera mientras la dulce brisa hacia bailar sus cortos cabellos, sonrió levemente y con su mano derecha toco el tronco del enorme árbol, aquí es donde él y ella habían crecido y pasado la mayor parte de su infancia y pronto todo esto acabaría para ambos, cuando su amada amiga se marchara, volteo y miro a dulce mujer que lo miraba apenada, su abultado vientre dejaba en claro que esperaba a un bebe y que seria la felicidad de aquella rubia y del padre, el pelirrojo suspiro y la miro con dulzura

-Han pasado años...-murmuro el ojiverde mientras miraba a su amiga, esta bufo y se cruzo de brazos

-Años?... siento como si todo hubiera sido ayer...-dijo la rubia mientras veía las hojas de tonalidad rosa caer a su alrededor

-Pues tu no te ves como ayer...-dijo en tono de burla logrando que la mujer frunciera el ceño, el pelirrojo simplemente rio divertido

-Me estas diciendo vieja? cara de flama -insulto la futura madre, pero el ojiverde simplemente rio, disfrutando el intento de insulto-nunca fui buena para insultar...-susurro con una leve sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada

-Si... te voy a extrañar...-dijo en el hombre con tristeza mientras la miraba con melancolía. Un claxon de un automóvil se escucho a lo lejos logrando llamar la atención de ambos, voltearon y vieron como un hombre de cabellos rubios se acercaba con una leve sonrisa, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y sonrió engreído mientras que la mujer se sonrojaba y sonreía levemente perdiéndose en los oscuros ojos de su amado

-Cariño...-hablo el recién llegado- es hora de irnos...- le susurro a la rubia, esta asintió con enorme sonrisa, el hombre de oscuros ojos miro al pelirrojo y frunció el ceño- Imbécil

-Inútil... -dijo con una sonrisa, esa era su forma de saludarse... tan extraña...-cuídala... por favor...

-Claro... lo prometo- el rubio extendió su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces el ojiverde la estrechó- cuídate... recuerda que ahora todas las cosas que agás le afectaran a él también

-Si lo se, lo se...-dijo el pelirrojo despreocupado mientras se encogía hombros- que es mi responsabilidad... es una vida … blablabla... ya me lo as dicho miles de veces

-Para que no se te olvide imbécil...-lo insulto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sonrió levemente-As lo necesario para ser feliz... -le dijo mientras volteaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a un auto de tonalidad plateada, la rubio miro varios segundos a su amado y luego dirigió su atención al pelirrojo

-Ya es hora...-le dijo

-Ya es hora...-el ojiverde abraso a la dulce mujer, suspiro-adiós...-susurro mientras se separaba de ella y esta comenzaba a caminar hacia el vehículo, tal ves seria la ultima ves que la vería, pero de eso no estaba seguro, el destino siempre es distinto en especial en el... el era quien mejor lo entendía, el automóvil encendió su motor y comenzó a alejarse, el pelirrojo suspiro

-OYE!-levanto la mirada y vio como una rubia de grandes ojos marrones sacaba la parte superior de su cuerpo por la ventana mientras agitaba su mano en el aire en señal de despedida-IGNEEL! RECUERDA IR A VISITARME!-grito la rubia mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas, el hombre sonrió

-CLARO! NO AGAS ESTUPIDESES LAYLA! Y CUIDA DE TU ESPOSO! QUE SE PIERDE ASTA EN SU PROPIA CASA!-grito con ambas manos alrededor de la boca, la rubia rio divertida

-SIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO IMBEIL-se escucho desde el asiento del conductor, el pelirrojo sonrió victorioso para después ver como el vehículo desaparecía en el horizonte, llevándose en el a dos personas que apreciaba con toda su alma, y un bebe que no tendría el honor de conocer, suspiro y dio marcha hacia su motocicleta, se sentó y se coloco su casco con el signo de un D dorada rodeada por un dragón del mismo tono, encendió la maquina y acelero en dirección contraria a la de sus amigos, sentía como su chaqueta era golpeada por el viento, su chaqueta negra y pantalones azules, su típica ropa, pero tenia que cambiarla si quería conseguir algún empleo... lo necesitaba... él lo necesitaba... Se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa, entro sin golpear

-Ya estoy en casa...-susurro a las paredes esperando no hacer mucho ruido, camino de puntillas, temiendo hacer algún tipo de ruido, asta una habitación sin puerta, miro de lado a lado asta posar su mirada en una mujer un tanto robusta de cabellos azules, con el cabello amarrado por un trapo verde, vestido blanco con un delantal del mismo tono

-Señor Dragneel... me alegro que llegara...-susurro la ama de llaves, el hombre sin prestarle demasiada atención asintió y entro en la habitación, sonrió al percatarse que la mujer traía en brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto como una manta roja

-Podría...-dijo mientras extendía sus brazos dando conocer que quería cargar a la pequeña criatura

-Claro... es su hijo...-aclaro la ama de llaves con una sonrisa mientras entregaba al niño al padre, el pelirrojo sonrió al tener el leve peso entre sus brazos, frunció el seño al no poder ver el rostro del pequeño

-Marl... podrías destaparle la cara quiero verlo...-la mujer asintió, y tal como se lo ordeno su jefe destapo un poco al bebe

-Muy bien señor... debó irme a casa-el hombre no presto la menor atención, sin percatarse la robusta mujer se marcho, Igneel suspiro

-Se han ido... solo estamos tu y yo... tu eres mi familia...-decía al pequeño bulto con una sonrisa mientras se mecía levemente de lado a lado- Prometo que te daré todo lo que necesites... esta casa es lo único que tengo ahora pero... trabajare, y te daré todo... seremos una familia...¿no?-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa-Que opinas... Natsu...-el pequeño niño abrió los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos ámbar-ese es mi hijo... tienes el cabello de tu madre...-dijo mientras miraba los pequeños mechones rosas-Te cuidare con mi vida Natsu... -el pequeño niño, sin entender las palabras de su padre sonrió, y una leve risa se izo presente en la habitación- Natsu... Natsu Dragneel...

* * *

-¡CON UN DEMONIO ME VOLVÍ A DORMI!-grito el joven pelirosado mientras saltaba de la cama en ropa interior, miro de lado a lado

-Joven Dragneel...-se escucho tras la puerta, el muchacho miro la madera y reconoció la vos de la ama de llaves

-B-buenos días Marl...-saludo el adolecente nervioso

-JOVEN DRAGNEEL VOY A ENTRAR!-la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una robusta mujer de cabellos azules con un vestido de sirvienta-NATSU DRAGNEEL POR EL AMOR DE DIOS AUN NO SE VISTE

-N-no …-el muchacho abrió de el armario y comenzó a desordenar la ropa-solo que aun no encuentro mi uniforme...-la mujer rodeo los ojos y se aclaro la garganta logando llamar la atención del pelirosado

-Le sirve ese?-dijo mientras apuntaba a un chaleco verde, con una camisa y pantalón negro todo esto colgado en la perrilla de la puerta del baño personal del muchacho

-jeje... no lo vi...-bacilo mientras corría en dirección al baño y entraba comenzando a cambiar sus ropas a la mayor velocidad posible

-Hay dios... mas de 16 años trabajando para usted y no cambia esa manía de siempre llegar tarde a clases- se quejo la ama de llaves mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Se le hacia difícil creer que ese joven de 16 años era el heredero de una gran fortuna y también de las grandes empresas Dragneel... pero bueno... así era...

**Continuara...**

**¿QUÉ LE PARECIO? ¿DEJENME SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI CONTINUO O NO? **

**Les gusto?... bueno este es mi nuevo Fic, esta idea me bloqueaba por completo y no me dejaba pensar, espero que le guste **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía! **

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! **

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~ **

**~Yumi~ **


	2. El, Natsu Dragneel

**Inocentboy**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

**Recuerdos**

**_cambio de escena_**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**-¡CON UN DEMONIO ME VOLVÍ A DORMI!-grito el joven pelirosado mientras saltaba de la cama en ropa interior, miro de lado a lado**

**-Joven Dragneel...-se escucho tras la puerta, el muchacho miro la madera y reconoció la vos de la ama de llaves**

**-B-buenos días Marl...-saludo el adolecente nervioso**

**-JOVEN DRAGNEEL VOY A ENTRAR!-la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una robusta mujer de cabellos azules con un vestido de sirvienta-NATSU DRAGNEEL POR EL AMOR DE DIOS AUN NO SE VISTE**

**-N-no …-el muchacho abrió de el armario y comenzó a desordenar la ropa-solo que aun no encuentro mi uniforme...-la mujer rodeo los ojos y se aclaro la garganta logando llamar la atención del pelirosado**

**-Le sirve ese?-dijo mientras apuntaba a un chaleco verde, con una camisa y pantalón negro todo esto colgado en la perrilla de la puerta del baño personal del muchacho**

**-jeje... no lo vi...-bacilo mientras corría en dirección al baño y entraba comenzando a cambiar sus ropas a la mayor velocidad posible**

**-Hay dios... mas de 16 años trabajando para usted y no cambia esa manía de siempre llegar tarde a clases- se quejo la ama de llaves mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Se le hacia difícil creer que ese joven de 16 años era el heredero de una gran fortuna y también de las grandes empresas Dragneel... pero bueno... así era...**

**Capitulo 1: EL, Natsu Dragneel **

-Estoy listo-dijo el muchacho mientras salía de su baño personal con su habitual uniforme de camisa blanca, sweater verde, pantalones y zapatos negros, sin siquiera mirar a la ama de llaves salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, a gran velocidad, se paro frente a la puerta de la cocina y suspiro

-Joven Natsu espere-grito la peliazul sirvienta mientras lo alcanzaba

-Marl ya es tarde que sucede ahora?-Dijo algo presionado por la hora, la robusta mujer llego asta el y agitada saco de su bolcillo una tira de tela verde-M-mi corbata

-Niño descuidado la dejaste en el baño-regaño divertida la ama de llaves el joven suspiro y bajo la mirada- nunca crecerás ¿verdad?

-Gracias...que aria sin ti Marl-susurro el joven, la mujer sonrió levemente y rodeo con la tela el cuello del muchacho comenzando amarrarla-"Que aria sin ti..."-pensó desganado el joven

-Listo bebe-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer golpeando con fuerza la cabeza del niño

-No me golpes-refunfuño el joven-y no soy un bebe tengo 16 Marl...

-Si lo se Natsu te vi crecer...-dijo en un suspiro la mujer-ve a desayunar que tu padre te esta esperando

-Mi padre ya volvió?-hablo el pelirrosa no muy alegre

-Intenta sonreír esta ves niño... tu padre te ama...-susurro la ama de llaves intentando convencerlo

-Claro...-dijo desganado mientras entraba a la cocina

-"Me pregunto si tu lo amas... Natsu" -pensó un tanto triste la mujer

-Buenos días padre-dijo en tono indiferente, el muchacho mientras sacaba un pan de la canasta de madera, en una mesa leyendo el periódico se encontraba un hombre muy parecido a Natsu, de cabello rojo pero con algunas canas, de ojos verdes y un rostro un tanto cerio, a su lado se encontraba dos maid, una castaña y la otra rubia

-Buenos días hijo que tal amaneciste hoy-dijo alegre el hombre mientras sonreía y dejaba de lado el periódico

-Como siempre-murmuro mientras abría el pan con un cuchillo

-Me alegro...Marie entrégame la cafetera-dijo bastante sonriente el padre, la meid de cabello rubio lo miro confundida

-Pero señor...

-Quiero mi cafetera-ordeno con seriedad, la mujer suspiro, entregando lo pedido a su jefe

-"Por que cada ves que Natsu esta presente no deja que le sirvamos... además... el ni siquiera sabe atarse los zapatos" -pensó un tanto fastidiada ante la arrogancia del Drageel mayor

-Hijo listo para el primer día de escuela-pregunto el hombre, mientras se serbia el café pero sin quitarle la vista a su hijo, las dos sirvientas se golpearon la frente

-Supongo-murmuro Natsu mientras colocaba un poco de mermelada sobre su pan

-Señor-susurro la castaña al oído de su jefe-las clases empezaron hace dos semanas

-Enserio?-pregunto confundido el hombre, la mujer asintió

-Es hora de irme-dijo el pelirosa mientras colocaba su alimento en su boca y caminaba en dirección a la puerta

-Hijo!-grito el pelirrojo pero el muchacho no le presto ni la mas mínima atención

-Señor... esta derramando el café...-dijo la castaña mientras veia como el agua de tonalidad marrón caía sobre la mesa

-ME QUEMO-grito el hombre mientras saltaba de la silla

-Otro fracaso con su hijo señor igneel-susurro la rubia, el hombre suspiro... cada ves que lo intentaba hablar con Natsu... terminaba así...

Salio de la cocina en direccio a la puerta en donde estaba Marl con mochila en mano, el joven sonrio levemente

-Aquí tieenes...-dijo mientras le entregaba el volso-Lucky te esta esperando afuera

-El viejo otra ves...-susurro divertido, mientras caminaba en direccion a la puerta

-Jovencito a donde crees que vas-reagño la mujer, el muchacho volteo confundido-No te e dado tu veso de la suerte

-M-marl ya estoy grande para eso-dijo adolecente mientras se sonrrojaba, a la robbusta mujer no le inporto las palabras del Dragneel se hacerco y le beso la frente-Suerte suerte acompaña a este bebe en su dia

-Que no soy un bebe-rufunfuño en vos baja mientras caminaba en vos baja

-Adios Natsu!-grito la mujer a lo que el joven simplemente agito su mano sin voltear, miero con fatidio el veiculo que tenia frente a el, una Liusina negra todas las ventanas polarisadas inpidiendo que el interior del veiculo sea visto, el guardia abrio la puerta del veiculo y el pelirosa sentro en el auto, se sento y tiro su mochila en uno de los asientos

-Beso de la suerte?-pregunto el chofer que lo veia por el retro visor

-He?-pregunto sonrrojado el adolecente

-Tienes lapis labialen la frente niño-dijo el hobre de edad avansada, Natsu con du manga se limpio-¿Mocoso malcriado no saludas? Kyaa!-refunfuno el hombr

-Si lo siento viejo... BUENOS DIAS!-grito a todo pulmon el adolecente

-ASI ME GUSTA NIÑITO-grito mientras encendia el motor y comenzaba el camino a la escuela, era un hombre de almenos 40 años, de cabello completamente blanco y barba negra que le rodeaba la boca, cuando conduciapara la familia de los Drageel simepre trae un traje de negro pero jamas se quita un sombrero de paja dando la imprecion de que trabajara en alguna granja... y aun que les paresca inposible el es el esposo de Marl.

Esta era su rutina, todos los dias era lo mismo... El es Natsu Dragneel, el hijo unico de los Dragneel, no era conocido por el publico devido a que su padre no lo quiere presentar a la prensa por que desea que termine la escuela sin interrupcion de cualquier paparapci, a los 18 años del pelirosa se esta planeado mostrarlo al mundo pero asta el momento se desconocia la identidad del joven. Se pregutaran ¿por que este adolecente es tan engreido con su padre? es simple... Igneel nunca estaba en casa... mas cuando Natsu estaba solo y lo necesitaba, de alguna manera el muchaho con el tiempo le tomo cariño a su ama de llaves Marl y al chocer principal Lucky, se podria decir que eran casi sus padres, ellos siempre se encontraban atentos a las necesidades del niño no importaba lo que sucediera ellos estarian para él...

Siempre encerrado... esa habia sido la infancia del pequeño pelirosa, cuando su madre fallecio, Igneel se prometio que su hijo estaria a salvo de todo, no inportaria de lo que fuera, esa era una de las razones por la que Natsu no conocia el mundo, ni siquiera la ciudad, el unico lugar que sabia que existia era la escuela y... la escuela, su padre era estricto en cuanto se referia a las salidas... Natsu... jamas conocio un lugar diferente a su mancion y a la escuela

-YAA LLEGAMOS MOCOSO-grito el hombre de cabellera blanca sacando al pelirosa de sus pensamientos

-Gracias viejo-dijo mientras bajaba de la limusina con su mochila ya en su espanda, camino asta la entrasa, entro por la gran puerta de vidio y se dirigio a su salon, entro como si nada, no le interesaba si la profesora le regañaba, se sento en su puesto correspondiente, y miro por la ventana-"Otro dia aquí"-penso aburrido

-Natsu-grito la profesora, el muchaho suspiro y la miro indireferente-Llegas tarde

-Lo siento-susurro el joven la profesora suspiro

-Esta bien...solo por que eres el mejor de la clase... pero que no vuelva a ocurrir-regaño la mujer mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón

-De todas maneras este imbécil volverá a llegar tarde-se escucho una vos detrás del pelirosa provocando que volteara fastidiado

-Mete en tu vida-le dijo con vos profunda al rubio de ojos azules y de oreja perforada-Sting

-Algún problema?... Salamander...-pregunto en un susurro el muchacho

-Sting... no molestes a Natsu... recuerda que el tiene prohibido pelear por su codigo-dijo el pelinegro bastante calmado, el rubio bufo, natsu simplemente volvió a mirar por la ventana. Como odiaba esta allí, parecía una cárcel en ves de escuela, Sabertooth, era una de las escuelas mas importantes de toda la ciudad, era cara, y estaba dedicada a los jóvenes empresarios, y como era de esperarse Igneel inscribió a su futuro heredero en esta prisión para su educación en lo negocios... Ningún amigo... hace 4 años atrás tenia un amigo... pero devido a un problema, el muchacho escapo de su hogar, Natsu jamás lo volvió a ver...

-Abran sus libros en la pagina 39-exigio la profesora, hubo un tiempo en donde Natsu no asistía a Sabertooth, el estudiaba en casa, y su profesor particular, era perfecto, un hombre divertido alegre y además bastante infantil a su manera, a diferencia de los profesores de esta cárcel, el enseñaba de todo, incluso como defenderse... y... como tratar aun amigo...pero, según Igneel este hombre era mala influencia para Natsu...lo despidió... el pequeño dragneel no volvió a ver a su profesor... a su casi padre... para el pelirosa ese hombre era como un tío alguien dedicado...el deseaba ser así...y aun lo deseaba

* * *

-KYAA DATE PRISA NIÑO-grito el chofer de cabellos blancos, el pelirosa se subió a su vehículo y se marcho de la escuela, suspiro se quito la corbata y se desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa, era un hermoso día... y el tendría que estar encerrado en su hogar, Lucky atento a cada movimiento del muchacho sonrió-NIÑO

-Que pasa viejo?-pregunto desganado el pelirosa

-Te importa si pasamos por mi hijo a escuela?-le pregunto con tono cerio, Natsu lo miro varios segundos ¿Su hijo?¿Su hijo?¿Su hijo?¿Su hijo?... ¡SU HIJO!

-SII!-grito emocionado ante la idea, alegrándole el día por completo al muchacho. Estaba emocionado no podía dejar de moverse de lado a lado

-YA CALMATE QUE ME IRRITAS-le grito el peliblanco al Dragneel

-Han pasado años que no lo veo-dijo mientras miraba el techo

-Si ya se...-hablo el chofer mientras miraba por el retro visor

-Que emocionante...-susurro el joven, pero toda su felicidad se fue cuando la limosina freno repentinamente y el querido muchacho terminó de cabeza en el asiento delantero-¡ME DOLIO!-grito alterado

-Es-estuvo cerca-dijo el chofer pálido, Natsu lo miraba confundido ¿por que había frenado tan repentinamente? se escucho como alguien golpeaba la parte delantera de la limosina, el Dragneel curioso miro de reojo para ver a un peliazul oscuro enfurecido

-TEN CUIDADO IMBESIL CASI NOS ATROPELLAS-grito mas que molesto el joven, tenia la camiza blanca pero desabotonada, pantalones negros y una mochila en la espalda, detrás de el se encontraba una rubia de grandes ojos cafés, de gran busto, traía una camisa blanca y un sweater amarillo con una falda azul oscura, estaba escondida tras el desconocido

-Disculpen estaba detraído-dijo el chofer mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana debido que al vidrio principal se encontraba polarizado impidiendo que la gente del exterior mirara para dentro

-COMO QUE DISCULPAS NOS PUDISTE AVER MATADO-seguía reclamando el joven de ojos azules

-Gray... tranquilo... fue un accidente-susurro la rubia mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo y lo arrastraba asta la vereda. Natsu no podía dejar de verlos, tenían una insignia de un hada en sus uniformes... ¿Quiénes eran? y esa rubia...

-Hermosa...-susurro el pelirosa logrando llamar la atención del chofer

-Hay gracias me baño todos los días -respondió burlón el conductor volviendo a acelerar

-Muy gracioso viejo-refunfuño el Drageel mientras se arrastraba una ves mas asta el asiento de atrás. Frenaron a la entrada de la escuela, el hombre toco la bocina y un pequeño niño de cabellos azules entro al vehículo y se sentó en el asiento delantero

-AYE!-grito el pequeño, traía un uniforme de camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos oscuros, en su cabeza traía un pequeño gorro de orejas de gato-Hola papá

-Que tal te fue-dijo el hombre mientras aceleraba el vehículo

-GENIAL!-grito el niño

-Que no saludas?-se escucho desde atrás, el pequeño, curioso miro hacia atrás para ver a un sonriente pelirosa de ojos verdes-¿Qué cuentas?-le dijo mientras extendía sus brazos ofreciendo un abrazo-Happy

-NATSU!-grito el pequeño mientras saltaba sobre el adolescente y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas-Te extrañe hermano-dijo mientras rompía en llanto

-Oye vamos no llores... -dijo el muchacho bastante alegre-sonríe no ves que te extrañe

-A-aye...

-Vamos mas fuerte... dilo conmigo-el niño le vio y sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-AYEEE-gritaron los dos mientras chocaban sus palmas. Como dije antes... Marl y Lucky eran como sus padres... y eso convertía a Happy su hermanito menor... para Natsu... ellos eran su familia...

**Continuara... **

**AQUÍ**** EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! no estaba segura si subirlo... pero bueno QUE MAS DA! tengo tantas ideas para este Fic... mucho GALE, NALU, GRUBIA, JERZA... ¡SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	3. ¿Si o no?

**Inocentboy**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

**_cambio de escena_**

_**"Sueños"**_

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**-Que no saludas?-se escucho desde atrás, el pequeño, curioso miro hacia atrás para ver a un sonriente pelirosa de ojos verdes-¿Qué cuentas?-le dijo mientras extendía sus brazos ofreciendo un abrazo-Happy**

**-NATSU!-grito el pequeño mientras saltaba sobre el adolescente y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas-Te extrañe hermano-dijo mientras rompía en llanto**

**-Oye vamos no llores... -dijo el muchacho bastante alegre-sonríe no ves que te extrañe**

**-A-aye...**

**-Vamos mas fuerte... dilo conmigo-el niño le vio y sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas**

**-AYEEE-gritaron los dos mientras chocaban sus palmas. Como dije antes... Marl y Lucky eran como sus padres... y eso convertía a Happy su hermanito menor... para Natsu... ellos eran su familia...**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Si o no?**

El camino se alargo, gracias a Lucky realizo una gran cantidad de vueltas innecesarias para darles tiempo al pelirosa y al pequeño de conversar con calma, Natsu al parecer se disfrutaba la conversación , y Happy hablaba de lo mas animado de su querido Instituto... Fairy Tail

-Y hay veces en donde no hacemos tarea y nos reímos con los profesores y.. tambien hay ocasiones en donde salimos al patio y nos sentamos bajo los arboles a almorzar

-Tu escuela suena increíble Happy-dijo emocionado el pelirosa mientras veía interesado al menor

-AYE! -grito muy deacuerdo con las palabras de su amigo

-Muy bien... Mocoso ya llegamos a tu casa-le dijo el chofer al Dragneel logrando que su sonrisa se borrara

-Tan... pronto-dijo desanimado mientras miraba por la venta-"Quería seguir oyendo de Fairy Tail..."-pensó mientras salía de la limosina en dirección a la puerta de su enorme hogar-Fue un gusto verte una ves mas Happy...-murmuro alegre

-Aye! Natsu prometo venir a visitarte mañana!-grito mientras levantaba su mano y el vehículo comenzaba a moverse-ADIOOOS!

-Adiós...-susurro al viento mientras veía como el auto de perdía en el horizonte suspiro, y entro a su hogar siendo recibido por las dos de las maid más jóvenes

-bienvenido joven Dragneel, desea algo en especial?-preguntaron a coro las dos, el pelirrosa miro de lado a lado, Marl no estaba, eso quería decir que ya se había ido a casa

-Que hora es?- pregunto mientras caminaba en dirección a la gran escalera

-las 20:43 señor-dijo con calma la rubia

-Me daré un baño, quiero que me dejen mi notebook en mi escritorio... No me molesten después...Tengo pensado dormir un rato...- ordeno en tono cerio mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Entro a su baño privado, dio el agua caliente para después despojarse de sus frustrantes ropas, entro en la ducha y sintió como la cálida agua golpeaba su cuerpo, sonrio levemente, como le relajaba las duchas largas, siempre le ayudaban a pensar... en ayudarle a darse cuenta de lo vacía que podía llegar a estar su vida-"Happy... se veía tan feliz hablando de su escuela...debe ser grandioso estar allí... se llamaba... ¿Fairy Tail?"

-Joven Natsu- se escucho detrás de la puerta del baño- su notbook esta es su escritorio como lo pidió-no contesto, como siempre alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos

suspiro, y entro a su hogar siendo recibido por las dos de las maid más jóvenes

-bienvenido joven Dragneel, desea algo en especial?-preguntaron a coro las dos, el pelirrosa miro de lado a lado, Marl no estaba, eso quería decir que ya se había ido a casa

-Que hora es?- pregunto mientras caminaba en dirección a la gran escalera

-las 20:43 señor-dijo con calma la rubia

-Me daré un baño, quiero que me dejen mi notebook en mi escritorio... No me molesten después...Tengo pensado dormir un rato...- ordeno en tono cerio mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Entro a su baño privado, dio el agua caliente para después despojarse de sus frustrantes ropas, entro en la ducha y sintió como la cálida agua golpeaba su cuerpo, sonrio levemente, como le relajaba las duchas largas, siempre le ayudaban a pensar... en ayudarle a darse cuenta de lo vacía que podía llegar a estar su vida-"Happy... se veía tan feliz hablando de su escuela...debe ser grandioso estar allí... se llamaba... ¿Fairy Tail?"

-Joven Natsu- se escucho detrás de la puerta del baño- su notbook esta es su escritorio como lo pidió-no contesto, como siempre alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos

suspiro, y entro a su hogar siendo recibido por las dos de las maid más jóvenes

-bienvenido joven Dragneel, desea algo en especial?-preguntaron a coro las dos, el pelirrosa miro de lado a lado, Marl no estaba, eso quería decir que ya se había ido a casa

-Que hora es?- pregunto mientras caminaba en dirección a la gran escalera

-las 20:43 señor-dijo con calma la rubia

-Me daré un baño, quiero que me dejen mi notebook en mi escritorio... No me molesten después...Tengo pensado dormir un rato...- ordeno en tono cerio mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Entro a su baño privado, dio el agua caliente para después despojarse de sus frustrantes ropas, entro en la ducha y sintió como la cálida agua golpeaba su cuerpo, sonrio levemente, como le relajaba las duchas largas, siempre le ayudaban a pensar... en ayudarle a darse cuenta de lo vacía que podía llegar a estar su vida-"Happy... se veía tan feliz hablando de su escuela...debe ser grandioso estar allí... se llamaba... ¿Fairy Tail?"

-Joven Natsu- se escucho detrás de la puerta del baño- su notebook esta es su escritorio como lo pidió-no contesto, como siempre alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos. Se tiro sobre la cama, ya con su ropa interior puesta y una playera negra, suspiró mientras miraba el tejado, este día había sido como cualquier otro, cerro lentamente los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio...

_"-Natsu...-se escucho a lo lejos _

_-Quien me llama?...-se pregunto mientras caminaba por el patio de su casa _

_-Hijo... -murmuro la vos de el hombre _

_-Padre?...-llamo mientras miraba de lado a lado _

_-Es hora de jugar... -le dijo con amabilidad el hombre pelirrojo _

_-Igneel... pero... no esta hablando conmigo-susurro mientras caminaba en dirección a la nada, a lo lejos diviso un árbol _

_-Veamos... derecha o Izquierda?... derecha?... mm no, no era esa-decía con divertido, Natsu miro de reojo de tras del árbol y allí estaba, Un hombre joven de cabellos rojos en su mano izquierda tenia una común piedra y en sus piernas había un pequeño niño _

_-Ese niño... _

_-Haber Natsu... en que mano esta la piedra-decía con una enorme sonrisa mientras ocultaba sus dos puños tras su espalda- Hijo en que lado esta?-volvió a preguntar, el pequeño apunto a la izquierda-Nop era en la derecha-dijo mientras sonreía, el pequeño se puso de pie y estiro la mano izquierda de su padre dejando ver la pequeña piedra, el niño frunció el ceño-Jeje me pillaste -dijo entre risas _

_-Igneel eres tramposo-refunfuño el pequeño mientras su padre simplemente reía _

_-Eso fue hace años... cuando papá estaba mas preocupado por mi que... de su trabajo...-susurro detrás del gran árbol-Aun así...-murmuro una vez mas mientras miraba de reojo la risa del hombre y del pequeño- esos días... eran divertidos... -se dijo así mismo _

_-Muy bien Natsu es hora de irme...-termino por decir el pelirrojo mientras dejaba al pequeño en el césped _

_-No lo dejes...-susurro el pelirosa mas grande mientras veía como el hombre se alejaba dejando al pequeño solo-No lo agás...¡IG__NEEL CON UN DEMONIO!"_

Despertó de golpe, el sudor caía lentamente de su frente, miro por la ventana ya era de noche, suspiro, un sueño que era una mala forma de recordar la solitaria infancia que había tenido, si lo pensaba bien se podría decir que en su niñez estuvo mas bien rodeado de empleados y profesores particulares. Se empapo el rostro con la poca agua que había reunido en lavamanos de su baño

-Me pregunto que horas serán-le pregunto al aire mientras se secaba el rostro con la pequeña toalla, se acercó lentamente a su teléfono-Las 3:38... no creo que pueda dormir de nuevo- dijo en un suspiro mientras se sentaba a la orilla de su cama, miro de reojo su computadora- Podría...- camino asta su escritorio y tomo su Notebook -A ver... que puedo hacer...

_-"Aye! se llama Fairy tail" _

-La escuela de Happy... por que no?... no tengo nada que hacer...-abrió el aparato y lo encendió, y tal como lo tenia en mente realizo la búsqueda de la pagina oficial de el instituto-Lo encontré...-sonrió levemente, para pagina estaba en blanco total, y una pequeña ventana aprecio

¿Eres hombre o mujer?

-He?...-tecleo en la barra merculina

-HOLA!-cerro el aparato lo mar rápido posible rogando no haber despertado a nadie en la casa, de puntitas camino asta la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió despacio, se asomo un poco... no había nadie, al parecer no había despertado a nadie

-Ocupare los audífonos...-susurro mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y sacaba lo necesitado, lo conecto a su computadora y se acostó en su cama, se coloco los audífonos-Listo

-HOOLA-grito un pequeño chibi de un anciano de sombrero naranjo peculiar-Mi nombre es Mackarow, y soy el director del instituto Fairy Tail, ahora muchacho... te diré la historia de la escuela... a menos que quieras saltártela -dijo mientras señalaba a una flecha

-Si... creo que no quiero escuchar eso-dijo mientras presionaba la flecha

-OLGAZAN-grito el chibi-no importa... dime muchacho que deseas hacer?-pregunto mientras tres cuadros con distintas opciones

-Veamos...Fairy tail y el periódico... Premios Fairy... ¿Deseas inscribirte?...-tecleo la barra premios

-Así que los premios... pero antes de todo, empecemos con una pequeña introducción...-Natsu suspiro desanimado- Desde sus principios el instituto Fairy Tail, se a percatado que las escuelas en su mayoría se tiene que pagar una gran cuota para la educación de un estudiante... pero Fairy Tail es la excepción

-He?-se pregunto mientras escuchaba un tanto interesado

-Veras niño, como habrás leído entre las opciones anteriores estaba la opción "Inscribirce" buena esa opción, es para darte una oportunidad para la beca de las hadas en donde puedes tener una beca completa sin la necesidad de pagar ningún centavo... pero para eso tienes que contestar las preguntas de esta pagina, y además un entrevista con el dirección que soy YO... jeje si deseas continuar en esta pagina pro favor as click en mi-natsu izo lo pedido- Muy bien! Fairy Tail se a destacado en una gran variedad de premios desde premios de esgrima y de lectura, es tu momento de echar un vistazo, yo mientras dormiré, cuando desees mas opciones as click en mi- termino por decir mientras se tiraba en el suelo a dormir, comenzó a leer los párrafos asta que llego a una foto...

-"Premio de esgrima"-leyó mientras miraba la foto de una peliroja con el traje de esgrima, esta sonreía a la cámara con la espada de un lado y la mascara de otro- "Premio de arte en hielo"- era un joven de cabellos oscuros de camisa blanca sin abrochar de ojos calculadores-Ese muchacho...

_-TEN CUIDADO IMBESIL CASI NOS ATROPELLAS _

-Es él...-murmuró mientras miraba el nombre- Gray Fullbuster...-pestaño un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza, siguió leyendo los otros artículos- "Premio de escritura"-susurro mientras miraba la foto, miro atento la imagen un muchacha de cabellos azules sonreía a la cámara mientras sobre ella, abrazándola, salía una dulce rubia de ojos marrones

_-tranquilo... fue un accidente _

-Es... ella...-susurro-Esos dos pertenecían a Fairy tail... me pregunto si Happy los conocerá -siguió con los artículos, premios por mayor velocidad, moldes de madera, de fuerza, etc-supongo... que seguiré con todo-izo click sobre el anciano

-Veo que terminaste...-dijo alegre mientras se ponía de pie-bien lo siguiente es...¡El periódico!

-Pues por mi esta bien...-dijo mientras presionaba la barra "si". Una gran cantidad de noticias aparecieron-Esta escuela...¡es un lio!... destrucción de propiedad ajena, incendios, choques de autos... que diablos?...

-Jeje... ve o que te as dado cuenta... quieres seguir con mas opciones ¿o leer los periódicos?

-Seguir...

-Muy bien!... se nos han acabos las opciones … -dijo el anciano

-Nada mas?-se pregunto decepcionado

-Y die muchacho... deseas inscribirte?-pregunto amablemente el anciano

-Inscribirme?...yo

-Fairy Tail es donde jamás te sentirás fuera, es un lugar donde siempre serás aceptado tal como eres... niños... jamás estarás solo..

-"Fairy tail"-pensó mientras miraba la pantalla

-Y quieres inscribirte?... si... o no?-pregunto alegre, el pelirrosa miro con duda.. ¿Por qué no? cual era la posibilidad de quedar... de seguro muy baja...-Veo que as cliqueado si!... es hora de contestar el cuestionario de 100 preguntas!

-100 PREGUNTAS!-grito alterado, para después taparse la boca a si mismo

-Pregunta numero 1

-Sera una larga noche...-susurro cansado, mientras comenzaba a contestar las preguntas

* * *

-Tus resultados estarán listos en 2hrs...en caso de que quedes se te mandara un mensaje-dijo el chibi, Natsu cerro el aparato aun prendido y se recostó sobre su cama, cerrándolos con lentitud y cansancio... pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el despertador, molesto e irritado miro la hora 6:00 am... ¡Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos lo suficiente como para disfrutar su calma!

-Quiero dormir... lloriqueó-un idea se le vino a la cabeza, camino asta el baño y en el lavamanos dejo correr el agua caliente, espero que se juntara lo suficiente y sumergió la cabeza por completo quemándose el rostro, sin poder soportar mas el dolor salió a la superficie y se seque el rostro

-NATSU DRAGNEEL SIGUES DORMIDO!-es escucho tras la puerta alertando al pelirosa

-"Marl"-pensó asustado sin mas tiempo que perder salto a su cama y se tapo con la ropa de cama, cerro los ojos y fingió estar dormido-"Espero que funcione"

-Natsu! voy entrar!-grito la ama de llaves mientras abría la puerta para percatarse que el hijo de Igneel aun dormía-Niñito irresponsable aun duermes?

-Marl... no me siento bien...-susurro mientras hacia un falso intento de abrir los ojos, la peliazul preocupada se acercó al adolecente y toco su frente

-Natsu tienes mucha fiebre!...

-Marl... me arde la cara-se quejo, lo cual no era del todo mentira

-llamare a la escuela de que no asistirás... sigue durmiendo-murmuro con amabilidad la mujer mientras salía del cuarto

-Genial...-se dijo a si mismo, tomo su teléfono, y lo pensó varios segundos- "Los resultados estarán dentro de dos horas... así que pondré la alarma a las 8:00"- pensó mientras dejaba el teléfono de lado y se dormía...quien diría que gracias a esa simple prueba... desde ese día las cosas simplemente se complicarían

_"-Natsu! Date prisa!-grito una rubia mientras corría seguida de una pelirroja, un muchacho sin camisa y un pequeño niño de gorro de gato"_

-No tan rápido que no los alcanzo-susurro dormido mientras dormía con una dulce sonrisa en los labios

**Continuara...**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! POR QUE NO SON MUCHOS Y SI NO AUMENTAN... NO SEGUIRÉ ESTE FIC **

**Eso es todo por hoy! espero que les aya gustado! LES INFORMO QUE EN EL OTRO CAPITULO COMIENZA LA AVENTURA Y LAS COMPLICACIONES DE NUESTRO QUERIDO SALAMANDER**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	4. disculpa

**Yumi aquí reportándose con una mala noticia u.u **

**Sucede hace mas o menos 2 semanas entre a clases, como saben tan solo tengo 16 años, soy de chile y las clases empezaron antes debido a que mi país tendrá elecciones a fin de año, en fin, mis profesores se han tomado el trabajo de dejarme los días sin descanso, ya tengo 2 trabajos y 3 pruebas, la mentó decirles que ME DEMORARE EN SUBIR DESDE AHORA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES **

**Lo siento... bueno eso es asta ahora... ¡Lo siento! **

**NOS VEMOS EN EL OTRO CAPITULO!... ¡bye bye! **

**(Se les pide no maldecirme TT-TT )**


End file.
